Mad City: Follow the White Rabbit
|next= }} "Mad City: Follow the White Rabbit" is the sixth episode of the third season of Gotham. It aired on October 24, 2016. Synopsis Mad Hatter sets his eyes on his next victims, forcing Jim Gordon to make some tough decisions. Meanwhile, Penguin and Nygma's relationship evolves, and a familiar face comes back into Nygma's life.[http://www.spoilertv.com/2016/10/gotham-episode-306-follow-white-rabbit.html Gotham - Episode 3.06 - Follow the White Rabbit - Press Release - SpoilerTV] Plot In Gotham Cathedral, a couple gets married and leave on their limousine. The driver is revealed to be Jervis Tetch, who states that he will not hurt them as that decision will be based on Jim Gordon and it is also revealed that he has a child in the passenger seat. In Dahl Manor, Oswald Cobblepot tells his servant (who does not speak English) that he plans on revealing his true feelings for Nygma. Jim and Valerie Vale are having breakfast in a diner when Valerie tells him that she wants to talk to Lee about Alice Tetch's blood. Despite knowing that it would be uncomfortable, he agrees to help her. She leaves and then, a white-suited man appears to Jim, telling him a message from Tetch, "Follow my friend where to go, to learn the truth you've hidden below. Should you choose not to play, precious people will die today." Gordon goes with the white-suited man to a street where a phone rings. Gordon answers it to find Tetch at the other end, taunting him over the phone, revealing that he has hypnotized the married couple and are going to fall to their deaths, in the overpass in front of Gordon. Tetch states that he can run upstairs to save the couple but below the bridge there is a child who is going to be hit by a hypnotized driver, wanting to reveal to Gordon that he cannot save both. After deciding, he chooses to save the boy and the couple fall from the bridge, killing themselves. Gordon then receives another call by Tetch, telling him to meet him in five minutes on a new address. Lee's and Mario's engagement is announced to the press and Mario states that Carmine Falcone is planning on throwing an engagement party for them. The GCPD is investigating the couple's death and upon seeing that Gordon saved the boy, Nathaniel Barnes tells Harvey Bullock to put an all-points bulletin on Jim Gordon. They find the white-suited man in the street and as he continues repeating the same words, they deduce that Tetch hypnotized him. Gordon arrives at the address and finds many photos and articles related to him and a telescope. A phone rings, revealing Tetch to be at the sight of the telescope. Gordon begins to taunt him by hanging up the phone many times, telling him that Alice is dead because of him and that he has to die to get revenge. After this, Tetch reveals that he has kidnapped Valerie. Gordon confronts Barbara Kean in The Sirens, as she was the only person who knew about him, revealing that Tetch came earlier and told him everything. Gordon receives another call from Tetch, who now has kidnapped Lee and tells him to go to a water plant. In the plant, Gordon finds two people, an anchorman and a pediatrician tied to chairs with helmets on their heads that will send an electric shock that one will die. The GCPD arrives to help but Tetch turns the helmets on, killing them both while telling Gordon that an old friend will tell him what to do next. Valerie and Lee are chained in a bathroom and while speaking to each other, Valerie tries to get the information to the story but Lee is not interested. In the GCPD, Gordon notices the white-suited man arrested, realizing he is the "old friend" Tetch was referring to. The man writes, "The true test will be revealed. A final decision you must yield. Our tea party begins once more, when you walk through Lee Thompkins' door." Gordon is then confronted by Mario, who believes that he could know about her. Gordon enters Lee's apartment to find Lee and Valerie on chairs in the dining room, preparing for a tea party while Tetch and the Tweed Brothers hold them at gunpoint. Tetch forces Gordon to sit for the "tea party", relating Alice's story to everyone in the table. He then takes out a gun and tells Gordon which one of them loves the most so he can kill her to get revenge for Alice's death. While this is happening, Mario enters the house by the basement and grabs a gun. Gordon begins to distract Tetch enough time for Mario to enter the room and hold Tetch at gunpoint; however, Tetch already found the gun and took out the bullets and has Mario chained in the bathroom while the tea party continues. Gordon begins to deviate his version of Alice's story as she states that she preferred to die rather than spending her life with him as she hated him. This causes Tetch's rage, to which he tells Gordon to tell him who to kill. At the last moment, Gordon tells him to kill Lee but as Tetch believes Valerie is his love, he shoots her instead and leaves. Gordon and Lee rush Valerie to the hospital, with Mario doing the surgery. Cobblepot is preparing a dinner for Nygma, planning on finally confessing his love for him. Nygma is buying wine when he runs into a woman named Isabella, who resembles Kristin Kringle, and they begin to bond with their fascination for riddles. In the hospital, Gordon wants to talk to Lee about what happened, but she tells him that it's not time. Trivia *This is the 50th episode of Gotham overall. References Category:Season 3 Category:Mad Hatter Arc Category:The Executioner Arc